dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix
Merc Overview His healing wave reinvigorates team-mates within range, while his unique ability to revive himself when incapacitated gives him a much needed second-wind. Profile The Spanish medical community banished Phoenix for his unorthodox methods, ruinous malpractice settlements, and for generally being a superior asshole. But this disgraced former cosmetic surgeon has risen again. His experimental nanite facial rejuvenation serum has proved to be remarkably and unexpectedly effective at returning battlefield casualties to life. And now that Turtle has crafted him a replacement leg Phoenix can admit that no matter how disappointed he was with that calf tattoo, he shouldn't have tried to remove it himself. Now that Phoenix is making his name as a much-sought-after battlefield medic, he's showing those Madrid Medical Council suits he was right all along. They're just glad he's killing people on the battlefield rather than in surgery. Phoenix is a highly effective combat medic, able to heal and revive his teammates even in the thick of combat. He can also self-revive, bringing himself back into the fight without assistance from other Mercs. Even when he's down, he's not out. Abilities Healing Pulse Phoenix emits a wave of nanites that instantly heals teammates, the heal amount increases based on how long Phoenix charges his Healing Pulse. Defibrillator Phoenix can revive incapacitated team-mates using his Defibs. The longer these are charged before releasing, the more health the players has when they are revived. They can also be used as an offense weapon against enemies, dealing more damage with longer charges. Self Revive As his name entails, Phoenix can revive himself without the help of his teammates. The time it takes for him to Self Revive is the same amount of time it takes for a teammate to help you up. Weapons Primaries * Hochfir (Default) * Crotzni * KEK-10 Secondaries * Caulden * M9 (Default) * Selbstadt .40 Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife (Default) * Cricket Bat * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts Quotes Upon selection in full profile: * I'm Phoenix, it takes a lot to keep me down. Upon attacking an enemy player: * Take it in your face Upon killing an enemy player: * I medically pronounce you dead. Upon reviving a friendly player: * Like the mythical Phoenix I revive teammates under enemy fire, no wait... * I heal you all, no big deal. * I'm a generous guy * Now make sure to eat plenty of fruit! Upon reviving himself (tertiary): * Again I'm my own savior. * I make it look easy. * If you want it done right, you have to do it yourself. * Thanks, me! * I do it myself Trivia * Phoenix has a prosthetic leg, which Turtle built for him. Splash Damage Dev Stream - 2015-09-02 @ 1 hour, 30 minutes & 14 seconds <https://youtu.be/Bmu324AJwzA?t=1h30m14s> * Phoenix was a surgeon. * Phoenix is a Spaniard. * In the E3 "Scrubs" trailer, he is shown holding an assault rifle that appears to be the Timik-47. However, Phoenix is not allowed to use that weapon, as none of his loadouts give him it. * Similarly, Phoenix's portrait (and concept models) shows him holding a revolver that appears to be the S&W revolver, however he also can not use that weapon * In the E3 "Scrubs" trailer Phoenix is shown trying to ambush Fletcher. However Fletcher shoots him with his shotgun without looking. Phoenix revives himself but before he can kill Fletcher, Sparks shoots him with her Revive Gun. He is sent flying into an oncoming train, which appears to kill him. * Phoenix is the only merc that has their own revive animation compared to the other mercs. Beta Info ' Pre-released info about Phoenix during the 2015-09-02 livestream Splash Damage Dev Stream - 2015-09-02 <https://youtu.be/Bmu324AJwzA?t=1h24m16s>:' Splash Damage Dev Stream - 2015-09-02 - Phoenix First Person Healing Pulse.jpg|Phoenix First Person Healing Pulse Splash Damage Dev Stream - 2015-09-02 - Enemy View Healing Pulse.jpg|Enemy View Healing Pulse Splash Damage Dev Stream - 2015-09-02 - Enemy View Self Revive.jpg|Enemy View Self Revive References Category:Medic